smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
First Earth War
The First Earth War, also known as the First War, was an armed conflict that took place on Middle-Earth at the turn of the decade, between the combined forces of the orcish Prarvian Expedition (under the proxy of the Marching Horde and the ogre New Brotherhood against the human kingdoms of Avantia and Phoenixgarde (Grevalon was informally involved in the war as Magecrown intervened at the behest of Prince Atherton). Taking place between the years 0 and 5 AGY, it was the first war to occur since the faux Sun War in -295. It came as a major shock to the humans, who were used to peace and prosperity in the aftermath of Anthromor's break up. Background For the longest time, the orcs of Prarvis had lived peaceful lives in clan-based, shamanistic communities, engaging in benevolent trade with their Eldari co-inhabitants. But the resurgence of ancient evils, backed by an eldritch parasite, led to a desperate situation. Ota'tok, Elder Shaman of the Frostwolf clan, was fooled into making a pact with the demon lord Tiz'galath, a corrupted-Eldari commander of the demonic Marching Horde, which was sealed by the blood of a malicious jotun, Surtyr. When the plot was revealed and Ota'tok's misgivings made public, he was keenly betrayed and arrested by his subordinate, Vez'nan, who unbeknown to the orcs had been made First Warlock by Tiz'galath himself. Vez'nan led a syndicate of fellow warlocks, also trained by Tiz'galath, known as the Genesis Order, and they dominated the political scene around Prarvis for the next 20 years. Now, all that stood between the warlock and untapped power was Middle-Earth itself, and Vez'nan keenly followed the instructions of his demonic master. Assembling an army of magically-engineered orcs, he allied himself with the two-headed ogre Il'grogg, Dark Lord of the void fanatics of the New Brotherhood, and they gathered in force for the big invasion. Seeing the disharmony among the newly-organised forces, Vez'nan and Il'grogg chose Deadeye as the Warlord, or military leader, of the orcs, while they held true power. This decision came after Kazzakh, leader of the Steelhammer clan, was exposed as a traitor after he led his people to the Kiba jungle to escape the Blood Pact. While he was hunted down, Agekh, a local sycophant, was made the new Steelhammer shaman. Still seeking revenge against Kazzakh for his treachery and lies, Vez'nan sent his Lok'tar Guard to invade Steelhammer Village and kidnap Kazzakh's daughter, Mehla, and bring her before him. There, Vez'nan tortured the young girl to get her to give up secrets about the activites and location of the resistance, until Il'grogg intervened and suggested that she would be more useful as a spymaster. Vez'nan agreed, and, stopping the torture, instead delivered her over to Orguld Cruelfang, who groomed her into a skilled agent and assassin. His cruelty and harsh training regimes took a deep toll on Mehla, but every punishment made her stronger. Vez'nan also placed enchantments on her to prevent her from questioning his orders. Back on Middle-Earth itself, the malevolent sorceress Coletta le Fey was setting her minions to work on constructing the Genesis Link. It was a complex system of portals that would guide the orcs and shadow ogres through the universe so that they would reach the planet faster. The humiliations she had suffered at the hands of the Council of Seven intensified her desire for revenge against humanity. Co-ordinating with Vez'nan the entire porcess, Coletta bided her time until the Link was fully developed. To ensure not a single junior sleuth noticed, Coletta's cult - the Sinister Syndicate - harvested the bones of young girls inducted into and killed by the cult, enchanted them, and turned the remains into wards. While this was happening, Coletta was also working on her most powerful spell - ''Hand of Damnation ''- which would be so powerful it would turn Grevalon into dust and kill everyone inside it, so that she could build a 'better' society on its sandy remains, staffed by the seniors of her cult. Her burning desire for revenge took attention away from her plans, meaning she had to deputise - which, as far as she was concerned, was not a problem as all of the witches in the coven were fervently loyal to her. The war By 0, the Genesis Link was completed, and Coletta gave Vez'nan the ultimate signal - to enter. From their side, the orcs charged through the portal on his command, and in a matter of hours they had landed on the south of Phoenixgarde, where Syntrix, her associate, was directing the flow of ogre traffic. Almost immediately, Deadeye's bloodcurdling cries sent the orcs ripping through Phoenixgarde, with their first major target being Phoenixgarde City itself. Not all of the Expedition entered Phoenixgarde first. The Genesis Link took Agekh to Phoenix to take on the finest warriors in the realm, but Il'grogg and Vovasor directed forces to Avantia, believing that the elementals of the planet would be found in the kingdom closest to the centre of the planet. The majority of the forces were stationed in Phoenixgarde, and they began the brutal charge into human settlements. The human reaction was that of...shock, initially. Reports of green-skinned brutes running rampant, raping, killing, kidnapping and looting were pretty much ignored. Laudrin, Grevalon, Sherwood and Midrule initially did not believe the claims. It was only after the first assault on Phoenixgarde Hold and the murder of several foreign envoys that the attacks were realised. Despite these developments, they did not, for whatever reason, act. This was later revealed to be due to unseen forces working to prevent the kingdoms from coming to Dinith's aid. Agents of Tiamat, Queen of the black dragonflight, made their way to Laudrin and killed the emissaries that came to inform King Roulet of how severe the danger was. Any that did slip in were promptly mocked, closing the court's eyes to the invasion. Even though Prince Atherton was able to gain the Council of Seven's permission to lead the Knights of Magecrown to Dinith, Lamont Spellthorne did not officially declare war on the orcs. Despite resistance from the three kingdoms, the Prarvian Expedition-New Brotherhood force destroyed the defenders and occupied Phoenixgarde, while large sections of Avantia were also occupied. The survivors, scattered and demoralised, fled northwards to Laudrin, where they hoped the other nations would finally realise their plight and come to their aid. Aftermath During the Siege of Phoenix Hold, the last battle of the First Earth War, King Ingmar Amaurri was suddenly assassinated. Mehla, under the psychological control of Vez'nan, plunged her Hearteater blade into the chest of the King, destroying the head of the Kingdom of Phoenixgarde in a dread instant. The youth of his son meant that the Kingdom fell into a state of disrepair for the next years. Trivia *This mirrors the First War from Warcraft. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion events Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Tragic events Category:Conflicts